A Wicked Method
The Macian empire and the Zarpian empires were at war. The goal of the Macian empire is to conquer and rule the entire universe. The Macian empire lost the war. The Zarpian empire took the remains of the Macian empire and tossed them into a large foxhole and covered it with a massive cover. However, at GEV Research, all of the scientists were working at their own experiments until recently. "Hey, everyone!" said a scientist, "there seems to be a major disturbance on the planet Mars!" The supervisors and other scientists came to verify their findings.They found that their findings were true. GEV Research called NASA. NASA did not receive their call well. They thought that it was a prank, so they hung up on their call. A while later, NASA deided to investigate the findings for themselves. They found that the findings were true. So, they loaded two astronauts and supplies into a shuttle. Conditions were perfect for a launch. They did the countdown from nine to zero. The shuttle was on its way to Mars. The shuttle landed safely on Mars. The astronauts exited the shutle to the surface of Mars. They searched in and out for the disturbance. They could find nothing. They decided to give up searching and go back to Earth. They were about to enter the shuttle but then they heard a sharp noise. They decided to resume their search. They found the source of the noise. They debated whether they shuold open the cover or not. They decided to lift the cover. They slightly removed the cover and there was silence below. Then they completely removed the cover and the entire Macian empire came out. "Thanks for helping us," said King Zor, "it's just too bad that you have to pay the penalty!" The two astronauts looked at each other in confusion because they did not understand what he was talking about. "Throw them in the hole and cover it!" said KIng Zor. The Wolf Wingers seized the two astronauts, tossed them in the same foxhole, and covered them with the same seal. "Destroy their shuttle so that they cannot go home!" said King Zor. The Wolf Wingers fired upon the shuttle so that it cracked open like a raw egg. "Let's get back home to Colice!" said King Zor. The Macian empire went back to Colice, their home planet. "Okay, everyone," said King Zor, "that is nine out of ten successful takeovers! Where should we take number ten?" "How about the planet of the Earthlings?" asked Kakos. "Yeah!" said Maxor, "that should be an easy takeover!" "Yes," said Queen Gori, "they should make excellent slaves!" "Then, it s settled," said King Zor, "we will conquer Earth! Wolf Wingers, do your job!" The Wolf Wingers went down to the city of Addison Bay. They began harassing the citizens. Some of the citizens called the police. The police came and left in fear. It was the same way with the military. The military refused to fight them. The city of Addison Bay sounded its civil defense alarm. "Look, dearf!" said Queen Gori, "they're cowering!" "I see!" said King Zor, "this will be an easy takeover. We have this cold! I'll get chairs so that we can watch the Wolf Wingers in action!" King Zor brought chairs for himself and his wife. They watched their Wolf Wingers in action. Category:Power Rangers Universe Patrol Category:Episode